People's Republic of China
The People's Republic is a nation within East Asia dominating most of the region under it's control. The Nation has the highest human population of the world and has the 3rd most powerful armed forces right behind the Eggman Empire in 2nd place and the Soviet Union which is first place in the arms race. China is allies with the Soviet Union and like it's ally it has it's own Satelite States within Asia. Government China's constitution states that The People's Republic of China "is a socialist state under the people's democratic dictatorship led by the working class and based on the alliance of workers and peasants," and that the state organs "apply the principle of democratic centralism." The PRC is one of the world's only socialist states openly endorsing communism. The Chinese government has been variously described as communist and socialist, but also as authoritarian and corporatist, with heavy restrictions in many areas, most notably against free access to the Internet, freedom of the press, freedom of assembly, the right to have children, free formation of social organizations and freedom of religion. Its current political, ideological and economic system has been termed by its leaders as the "people's democratic dictatorship", "socialism with Chinese characteristics" (which is Marxism adapted to Chinese circumstances) and the "socialist market economy" respectively. Military The Chinese People's Liberation Army (PLA) is the armed forces of the People's Republic of China (PRC) and of its founding and ruling political party, the Communist Party of China (CPC).7 The PLA consists of five professional service branches: the Ground Force, Navy, Air Force, Rocket Force, and the Strategic Support Force. Units around the country are assigned to one of five theater commands by geographical location. The PLA is the world's largest military force and constitutes the second largest defence budget in the world. China is one of the fastest modernising military powers in the world and has been termed as a potential military superpower, with significant regional defense and rising global power projection capabilities.8910111121314 As per Credit Suisse, the PLA is the world's third-most powerful military. Army The People's Liberation Army Ground Force (PLAGF) (simplified Chinese: 中国人民解放军陆军; traditional Chinese: 中國人民解放軍陸軍; pinyin: Zhōngguó Rénmín Jiěfàngjūn Lùjūn) is the land-based service branch of the People's Liberation Army and it is the largest and oldest branch of the entire Chinese armed forces. Infantry There are 13 corps sized Army groups of China, divided among five Theater commands — Eastern, Southern, Northern, Western, Central. Within the Theater Commands, the divisions are being downsized into full brigades (Chinese: 旅; pinyin: Lǚ) - armored, mechanized infantry, field artillery, air defense artillery, engineering and logistics brigades. Many are now full combined arms brigades under these commands, which serve as a Chinese adaptation of the American brigade combat team concept. Artillery the PLAGF fielded the largest active force of main battle tanks in the world, comprising roughly 3,390 third-generation, 400-500 second-generation, and 2,850 first-generation tanks. First-generation tanks are ZTZ-59-I/II/D license-built variants of the T-54, remaining in service with a significant proportion of the PLA despite even the latest version (upgraded in the 1980s) being obsolete.The bulk of China's third-generation tank force is made up of some 2,500 ZTZ-96/A/B tanks, as well as more than 600 ZTZ-99/A tanks, though due to high cost they were produced in relatively small numbers and issued to strategic-reserve units near Beijing. China also has designed the new ZTQ-15 light tank for service in high-altitude regions. Navy The People's Liberation Army Navy (PLAN; Chinese: 中国人民解放军海军), also known as the PLA Navy, is the naval warfare branch of the People's Liberation Army, which is the armed wing of the Communist Party of China and, by default, the national armed forces of the People's Republic of China. Air The People's Liberation Army Air Force (PLAAF) is the aerial service branch of the People's Liberation Army, the armed forces of the People's Republic of China. Air Defense The People's Liberation Army Rocket Force (PLARF; Chinese: 中国人民解放军火箭军), formerly the Second Artillery Corps (SAC; Chinese: 第二炮兵), is the strategic and tactical missile forces of the People's Republic of China. The PLARF is a component part of the People's Liberation Army and controls the nation's arsenal of land-based ballistic missiles—both (thermo)nuclear and conventional. Special Ops The People's Liberation Army Strategic Support Force (PLASSF or SSF ; Chinese: 中国人民解放军战略支援部队) is the cyber-, space-, and electronic-warfare service branch of China's People's Liberation Army.23 It was established in December 2015 as part of the first wave of the People's Republic of China military reform. Membership Leadership * Mao Zedong - General Secretary * Liu Shaoqi - President * Xi Jingping - Premier *Zhou Enlai - Foreign Minister *Lin Biao - Armament Minister *Wei Fenghe - Minister of Security *Xie Juezai - Minister of Intelligence Military * Zhu De - Chief of Staff * Xu Xiangqian - Warlord of Army * Shen Jinlong - Admiral of Navy * Fang Zeyi - Air Marshall * Xu Qiliang * Zhang Youxia * Wei Fenghe * Han Weiguo * Liu Lei * Shen Jinlong * Qin Shengxiang * Ding Laihang * Yu Zhongfu * Li Zuocheng * Chen Yi * Liang X.C * Xu S.Y * Du Y.M * Zhang L.F * Liu B.C * Chen S.K * Xu X.Q Vassals The Chillean People's Republic The Satelite State of China located in South America that is Angola's Socialist Counterpart. The Republic of Chile is the skinniest and largest Satelite State of China and it's second South American Communist Vassal other than Venezuella the third largest Vassal of China. Chille established it's Socialist Republic as a way to make better improvements of it's economy which made it a Satelite State of China. * Salvador Guillermo Allende Gossens - General Secretary Democratic Kampuchea Democratic Kampuchea is an Indochinese Satelite State of China which is based in Cambodia. The Regime is oppressive to the core and will do anything to keep order for China. It and North Korea are both equal to Romania which is the same level of oppressiveness as they are which makes them great allies between the three of them. The Ruler of this Satelite State is Bloodthirsty Cambobian Communist Warlord known as Pol Pot. * Pol Pot - General Secretary Lao People's Republic The Lao People's Republic is a Satellite State of China. It is not well known except for the fact it is the backbone of China's Satelite States in the Indochina Region. Laos had become a Satelite State of China after the victory against the Monarchy which was influenced by Japan and Thailand into being like them. Laos has the potential to defeat Thailand which is the only enemy nation of Laos since they border each other directly. * Kaysone Phomvihane - General Secretary Mongolian People's Republic A Satelite State of China located in North Asia which is directly north of China. The Nation used to conquer China until China conqured it two times then the Soviets conqured it and gave it to China as a Satelite State with Tuva and North Korea. Mongolia is the weakest and oldest Satelite State of China ever known which is sad and pathetic for a nation that once conqured China in the Middle Ages. * Yumjaagiin Tsedenbal - General Seceretary North Korea Another Satellite of China located in the Northeast Asia region. It is the evil communist twin of South Korea. It is a notorious nuclear power with rapid industrialization in the region. This nation is the north eastern Asia counterpart of Laos, but the Identical twin of it's capitalist Neighbor to the south. It is ruled by the Kim Dynasty who are ruthless as Romania's Nicolae Ceausescu. * Kim Il Sung - General Secretary Tannu Tuva Tannu Tuva is another Satellite State of the People's republic of China located in Northeast Asia. This state is the only satellite state of China located west of the nation and the smallest Satellite State China has including the Fact it is the Smallest Communist Satellite State ever known. * Salchak Gyrmittai - General Secretary Republic of Venezuela The Republic of Venezuela is the Chinese Satellite State in South America equal to Russia's Satellite of Cuba, for the fact they are sneaky about just calling themselves a republic to avoid negative reputation. Venezuela is the poorest communist Satellite State ever known. * Hugo Chavez - General Secretary Socialist Republic of Vietnam The Socialist Republic of Vietnam is a nation located in the Indochina region and the foremost east in that region bordering east of Laos and Kampuchea. Vietnam is the most feudal communist republic ever known and the are great at fighting inside their own home jungle terrain. This is the State that borders the Indochina Satelite States with the Pacific Ocean. * Ho Chi Mihn - General Secretary Category:Nations in Asia Category:Nations with Overseas Vassals Category:Communist